


Change the Future

by JKblue



Series: Ghost changes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Fix-It, Time Travel, tiny team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Tiny team 7 has already shown up one of Konoha's best ANBU teams.Now it's time to go change the future.Or Team 7 goes across the elemental nations changing one major mistake at a time.





	Change the Future

                                                          Change the Future 

      Itachi was not convinced the children they found at Uzushio had been ghost, no matter what Shisui might say. 

Just because they were exceptionally strong, manipulated gravity and held the power of gold chains from a dead clan, did not make them ghosts.

It didn't matter to much tho, Itachi did not expect to ever see them again unless he was sent to the Uzushio border.

Therefore, it was a complete surprise when he came home one day to find the purple eyed child sitting on the porch with Sasuke.

“Nii-san!” his brother yelled and approached him. Itachi took a second to tap the younger boys forehead before looking back at the porch. The boy was gone know but in his place was a large scroll.

“Who was that boy otouto?”

“Huh you mean the red-head? He’s just somebody who came to talk to Tou-san today. But he showed me this really cool sword that helps conduct lightning chakra. It was so COOL.”

_The boy had come to talk to his father?_ That was interesting.

Two hours later it was announced that Councilmen Danzou was found murdered with an implanted sharingan in his head.

Very interesting.

                ***

Yashamaru froze when he saw two red headed children in the house instead of one.

The boy who stood there had hair much brighter than Gaara’s, in fact it almost looked orange.

The other child did not acknowledge him at all. Instead looked intently at whatever was under his hand on Gaara’s forehead. A second later he pulled back to reveal a red kanji tattoo, that read ‘LOVE’.

“There now Shukaku can’t be yelling at you all the time.” He said and a chill went down Yashamaru’s spine.

But the boy finally turned to look at him and Yashamaru got a good look at his blue eyes before an unfamiliar voice came from the open window.

“Hurry up dope we’ve got places to be.” Another red head with purple eyes was just outside.

“Sheesh I’ll be there in a minute Teme. Now Gaara remember what I told you ok? Good. See ya later then.” And with that the blue eyed child jumped out the window to his friend and soon they both disappeared.

“What did he tell you Gaara-kun?”

“He said I would make a great Kazekage someday.”

_What?_

                ***

Pein stared as the three children in front of him. Three red headed children, one of which had a pair of Rinnegan.

“Nagato, we’re here to teach you that peace doesn’t come through creating more pain. Believe it!”

What followed was a fight that Nagato would not forget for the rest of his days.

Golden chains that held things down or ripped them apart.

A tiny fist that shattered huge stone.

And the power of another Rinnegan as it used gravity against him.

At the end Nagato lay wounded and changed. Realizing that the path he had chosen to walk was only one that led to ruin.

The little girl placed green hands of healing on him before he blacked out.

When he woke up Konan was by his side, and there was a book left on his chest ‘The tales of the Gutsy Shinobi’

                ***

Tobi was not expecting it.

He was not expecting the attack in the Mountain graveyard.

He was not expecting three children and a teenager to be the attackers.

He was not expecting the teen to take on Zetsu and overpower him.

He was not expecting the little girl to punch the Statue into pieces.

He was not expecting the purple eyed child to use the Rinnegan against him.

He was not expecting the blue eyed boy to talk him back into sanity (to being Obito) and remove the seal on his heart as he lay dying.

But above all he was not expecting to wake up again in Konoha hospital with Kakashi seating by his bedside.

                ***

“That was great!” Sakura exclaimed happily splashing about on the edge of the Uzushio shore.

“Believe it! We did Awesome.” Naruto agreed joining her.

“Hn.” Was Sasuke’s contribution as he laid back, thinking of the conversation he'd had with his father and the changes that would come of it.

“It felt so good to finally rip that stupid plant apart!” Kurama added. The feeling of taking out that plant went right next to the memory of the ANBU team that they first encountered. _Ah good times._

 

“So now what?” Naruto asked after only a little silence.

“Now? …..Now we go to Kiri.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada  
> This was not what I had in mind when I sat down to write this but my stories tend to take on a life of there own.  
> Thanks to Rainbow_Foxes, and Merllis, for the encouragement and the ideas.  
> Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
